pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:R/W RaO Axe Pressure
tbh on it's own I am not sure if it has that much pressure, a couple of them really are annoying though. /FrosTalk\ 02:09, 2 July 2008 (EDT) 3 interrupts look gay. I must try it lol. ~Dronte~ 07:10, 5 July 2008 (EDT) yeah this is ok on its own but not as good as the team. A big reason this isnt so good is that it has low survibility in places like RA if you dont have a monk.96.243.19.150 22:14, 5 July 2008 (EDT) :So do plenty of the other builds in the 'Great' section.--і†оκαҐυ 22:17, 5 July 2008 (EDT) In a team it's almost decent, on it's own it sucks massive balls.--Golden19pxStar 22:19, 5 July 2008 (EDT) :Two melee range D-Shots and a Savage Shot on the same bar is bad? This can cause some major problems for the enemy team.--і†оκαҐυ 22:24, 5 July 2008 (EDT) :agreed. You need...NEED. other people working with you for this build to work.--71.67.243.230 22:24, 5 July 2008 (EDT) Even though this isn't great on it's own, hopefully your team will be able to deal damage even if survivability sucksMistokibbles 22:35, 5 July 2008 (EDT) I thought something like this was meta in TA when i played with rawr but i dunno, something faggy was it. Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 12:21, 6 July 2008 (EDT) It is meta in TA..but with 2 of these and a healer and smiter. 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 13:14, 6 July 2008 (EDT) :Anyone know what else is really shitty by itself? WoH monks. I tried running one without a good team and I couldn't kill ANYTHING. Pluto 17:43, 6 July 2008 (EDT) ::Just put ripostes on it.-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 17:56, 6 July 2008 (EDT) :::Yeah with ripostes you can block attacks and deal damage at same time so yur good. (Kiron 19:03, 6 July 2008 (EDT)) ::::AND OUTHEALING RIPOSTE IS SO HARD 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 19:11, 6 July 2008 (EDT) Better stay at ahmmers i thinkAxelfoly 04:21, 7 July 2008 (EDT) This mightn't be really good on itself, but who cares. Brandnew. 05:46, 8 July 2008 (EDT) I think this build could mention how it sucks alone. Or maybe turn it to a team build instead. Wethospu 04:08, 7 August 2008 (EDT) :Scavenger Strike for e-management? Not sure what you'd switch out though. Spaggage 11:49, 24 September 2008 (EDT) Distracting Blow >Agonizing Chop. -Jax010 19:48, 6 July 2008 (EDT) :D-Blow deals like no damage. Agonizing Chop deals +damage (which I don't see on many interrupts) and can be spammed like a bitch with good adrenny management (ie: RaO). -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 19:50, 6 July 2008 (EDT) I guess its up to the personal preference of the one running the build..as you both have good points. Distracting can interrupt clumped ppl and agonizing chop is good spammable dmg+interrupts. 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 19:55, 6 July 2008 (EDT) Actually I was thinking Distracting because: A) 1/2 second activation > 1 second B) Energy interrupt > adrenal interrupt C) +17 damage on an axe aint much. Just my thoughts. Jax010 22:10, 6 July 2008 (EDT) D) The build is energy intensive enough as it is. Hikari 03:04, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :^ --71.229 02:05, 7 July 2008 (EDT) ::all your spam skills are adrenaline, if you're really have energy problems from RaO alone, that's what a zealous axe is for.--Ikimono 17:55, 7 July 2008 (EDT) :::"Because you can" is not a good reason to run a bad skill, and blocks will rape your energy so hard when your on-demand interrupt is energy-based. And you need a zealous axe just to maintain RaO, so yeah, that's what a zealous axe is for. --71.229 18:09, 7 July 2008 (EDT) with this build it's better to have pet attack, not interrupt (IMO). and u mustn't attack the same target as pet, u must lock pet on healer and attack other target. if u r in blind u must equip set without zealous weapon and if your target blocks then you must attack other. :Agonizing's better because you dont ned interrupt on demand, you have 3 of them-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 21:52, 9 July 2008 (EDT) ::1 of them is lotto and others adrenaline/long activate. You really can't interrupt anything by purpose Wethospu 12:25, 4 August 2008 (EDT) Ratings The only ratings that have passed, are the ones that say it is good by itself. All the other ratings have been removed. This is obvious bull crap, because the build is not very effective unless there is someone else working with you. (AKA) Ventrillo or Teamspeak or another team based talking program, to co-ordinate what you are doing. This build, without co-ordination is only a so-so build at most. But with proper (see above) it works at a pretty average level and doesn't do to shabby.--Ikimono 02:11, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :Pretty sure that "so-so" builds go in the "so-so" or "other" category, which this build is in. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 02:19, 10 July 2008 (EDT) ::Actually, the build works just peachy without coordination. This build just requires two of itself to be even partially effective. --71.229 02:38, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :::The reason this is strong in TA is SoH, not coordination. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 04:24, 10 July 2008 (EDT) Noe I hate this build I srsly do it makes me unhappy when monking TA. Btw i laugh @ u thunda we got pwned by ur own build. -Jax010 11:59, 15 July 2008 (EDT) :Yeah...stfu. 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 23:58, 21 July 2008 (EDT) GvG I just played for a few matches with 2 of these, 2 thumpers, and D/N runner. Worked quite well. I think we are going to do 4 of these with Bull's Strike instead of Disrupting Lunge tomorrow. Going to add a GvG tag if it keeps working. Zuranthium 00:57, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :It's pretty fun with 2 of these, HEV mes, curse nec, Mo/R smiter — Skakid 00:59, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::Hrm, no snares to control splits? Zuranthium 01:13, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :::Just kill the split silly — Skakid 01:13, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Need to catch them to do that. Unless they are being bad. Zuranthium 02:52, 23 July 2008 (EDT) This is bad Sorry, but this fails so much. Wethospu 12:19, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :Um, care to explain why or anything?-- Blackened 12:21, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ::Fight starts. You run around building adrenaline (in other words not doing much). You use Distrupting Lunge sometimes and it may hit something. But probably not as you really can't aim it. ::Monk will use Guardian so it slowers your adrenaline gain if you want to hit him. If there is any anti-melee they will be used and your Lunges won't help a much. ::You someday get some adrenaline and use Dismember. Sadly conditions aren't very hard to remove. Applying single Deep Wound isn't very pressuring. Then you got two slow interrupts. But Condition removing skills are pretty fast to cast (3/4 seconds). So you really can't interrupt it except by luck. Then there is no Deep Wound which means one interrupt less. ::You can't do anything at start. Some melee hate and you are useless. Also killing your pet would be funny. ::And damage sucks. There is no spike. And seems like pressure comes from auto attacks.Wethospu 12:29, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :::The only thing I gathered from any of that is that you're doing it wrong. If they block, you target switch. If you're running this in TA you'll have someone to remove the melee hate, if you don't suck you can interrupt rather well actually.-- Blackened 12:32, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ::::I thought the point was interrupt Monk so you might actually kill something. Damage isn't that great alone. And the interrupts are one of the worsts around. Sure, 20 seconds disable is cool but activation time of interrupt is so long. Evi Axe can have Shock, D-Chop and B-Strike. I find those a lot stronger than D-Chop, Lunge and A-Chop. Wethospu 12:37, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :::::This kills tons. Being able to shit through 3 Monk skills and still deal good damage is great. Shock Axe CANNOT build adrenaline and can't counter kiting nearly as well as this, although Shock Axe is strong. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 12:39, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::If you think like that you should use pleak and pblock. I think it's great that you can first disable most of his spells and then screw with his energy. Or vice versa because in perfect life you would first use the better skill. Sorry, it's a just too much to believe you could interrupt with all of those three. I can see this build working (like most builds would do) against bad players. ::::::Thing about Evi is that it kills (and doesn't rely that your opponent is bad).Wethospu 17:39, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::This is a great build. Tons of pressure, unless you're doing it wrong. It's easy to interrupt things like Guardian and condition removal if you're not baed. --'ιtокагџ ιѕ ѕяѕвѕлѕ, ' 18:14, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Condition removal has 3/4 seconds casting time. 3/4 seconds - reflex - ping = not enough time for slow interrupt. So you have to predict when Monk uses it. Bad Monks are easily predictable. Wethospu 03:41, 5 August 2008 (EDT) This thing is annoying as hell. Thats all. -Jax010 20:52, 9 August 2008 (EDT) d-shot over d-lunge y/n? --|''' Hipowi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pew pew pew]] 02:44, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :Take in optional? I have to admit I get a kick out of having 3 20sec disable rupts on one bar, despite the potential inability to land them. 02:02, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :Wtf? your using an axe. Drah McNinja 03:20, 29 April 2009 (UTC) ::You can be pro and cancel-swap. Seriously though, it would be particularly awkward in this build as you're supposed to spam axe attacks (and I doubt that most of the people who run this could even pull off the swap+interrupt effectively). Toraen talk 03:26, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :::bstrike is better imo--Relyk 04:20, 29 April 2009 (UTC) ::::My builds for RaO is a lot better....More spiking capabilities and more pressure. Odin The King 03:44, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Point of this build is massive rupt spam, which is insane pressure. Life 03:48, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :::::udumb? 1-10. 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 04:54, 2 May 2009 (UTC) where's the build?O.o 08:41, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :lmao...wtf...the last fool that edited this absolutely failed. Ajsnuker 08:49, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Blank page is blank ^^ --Franzwald 17:55, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :vandal is vandalizing--TahiriVeila 17:56, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Hero PvE Hero tag maybe? i know this sounds weird but with cyclone axe>charm animal it works well for me as long as you call--GWPirate 16:05, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Why? Why does this build list Comfort Animal, and Charm Animal in the skill bar? Isn't that redundant to have Charm Animal in the bar? :PvP. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 09:18, 18 May 2010 (UTC)